Shudders Secret
by Lucilia Venom
Summary: This is the sequel I promised you in my short one-shot killing Johnson Quimby, but don't worry, you don't have to go and read it 'cause I posted it as part of the first chappie. I hope you enjoy my 2nd story and please review. Proper summary inside.
1. Killing JQMeeting Eddie

**Shudders Secret**

**A/N If you want to understand this properly then you should read KILLING JOHNSON QUIMBY, as this is the sequel I mentioned in it. This will be continuing for a while. Updated 'bout once a week, usually. Going on hols on the 14****th**** June so won't be updated for a little while. Tanith has had the remnant extracted from her, somehow.**

**Summery that is way better than the last one:**

**Shudder has a secret, named Edward Soul, a paid killer. Shudder must clear his twins name, as he was set up for a major crime he didn't commit, which forced him to run. He was only 13, and had to start killing for a living. Includes secrets about Shudders past, Valduggery and Ghanith. Hope you like it, my third story. In case you haven't read the one-shot, I've posted it on here as part of the first chappie! By the way, Skulduggery is human in this. Don't know how, he just is.**

**Spiderman never fails, slush-puppies with extra ice and stinging nettles~ Lucilia Venom.**

A man of 40 advanced on Johnson Quimby, accountant, uncle of 4, and father of 0. The thing is; Johnson Quimby was only his disguise name, and an accountant was only his disguise job. His real name, Phineas McVengeful, was wanted worldwide. Well, under-worldwide. He was really an evil, hatred-filled ghost, with the power to possess anyone and anything. He died in 1604, and killed the killer and the killer's accomplices. He had been living in mortal civilization for nearly two hundred years, until this man chased him back to the under-world.

The under-world was full with ghosts, sorcerers, witches, mages, warlocks, the occasional evil spirit and monsters. Evil spirits are ghosts that have been re-killed.

The man chasing him stopped, eyes glowing a deep red. Phineas suddenly found himself drifting alongside the man, encased in a bubble of clear, see-through, glowing red energy. In his mind he kicked and screamed, but his body did none of that.

The man drew a gleaming sword from his coat. He looked at Phineas with pity, then plunged the sword into his stomach and kept pushing, singing along to Phineas's screams. He stopped when he saw the tip of his blood-covered sword protruding from Phineas' back. He then pulled it out painfully slowly, making Phineas gasp in pain. Next he did the same, painfully slow torture, to Phineas's left leg. Phineas screamed and writhed in pain, begging for mercy with not words but his eyes. The man, a paid, efficient killer named Edward, then did the same to his right leg and both arms. Finally, to complete the torture, Edward pulled five crowbars out of his many pockets and forcefully shoved them through the messy, painful, sword-made holes on Phineas's body.

To complete the process and finish him off, he took out a single, shining black revolver. He flicked off the safety and aimed the gun in between Phineas's eyes.

"This, my friend," he said smugly, "is an emerald bullet." My eyes visibly widened in shock which made him grin, a smug grin. "The one true way to kill a ghost" I looked him up and down. He was tall and slim, with jet black hair cut very short, spiked up like someone had stressfully run their fingers through it. His skin was extremely pale, but you couldn't see his veins. He was muscular, wearing a brown leather short sleeved leather jacket, a tight, white t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, tucked into brown leather biker boots. He had dark brown eyes that were a lot lighter than his hair, yet still fairly dark.

Just as he was about to shoot Phineas, a man looking much like him, shouted from behind him. Not in anger, but surprise.

" Eddie" the man yelled in surprise. Behind 'Eddie' Anton Shudder stood behind him, a look of disgust on his face.

"Anton, I can explain." Eddie tried, but got interrupted by Anton.

"Don't bother. I came here in hope of proving to people you weren't the criminal they said you were. I came here to clear my twins name, but leave disgusted, wishing he were dead!"

And with that he turned on his heel and walked away, but not before Eddie started creeping after him.

When Anton reached his car, a black jaguar, he turned around and faced Eddie.

"Seriously, you're going to follow me?" Eddie gave a sheepish nod. "Well, get in the car, then. I've got to introduce you to Skul and Val."

Eddie stared in disbelief, and then scurried after his twin, getting into the luxurious, white leather seats. _Weird._ Was all he could think as Anton drove off, finally reunited with his long lost twin. _Weird._ Was all Anton could think as he drove with a murderer he hadn't seen in three hundred years.

**There that was KILLING JOHNSON QUIMBY. This chapter is called the introduction:**

"What the hell, Anton. You've a murderous twin who killed the French Grand Mage while he was visiting Ireland, and you didn't bother to tell me, Ghastly, Erskine or any of your other best friends! You didn't tell any-one, and you expect me to act calm about this." Skulduggery shouted at Shudder who had previously introduced Eddie to everyone, was about to tell them that Eddie had been framed and hadn't killed the grand mage of France, but was rudely interrupted by Skulduggery who was as red as a beetroot with rage.

Valkyrie smiled tightly, laying a comforting hand on Skulduggeries shoulder, while the other hand was rubbing soothing circles on Skulduggery's back.

"Skulduggery, maybe we should get you some fresh air." She said, gently pulling Skulduggery over to Ghastlys shop door. "We'll be back in a minute, Anton, please finish explaining to Ghastly, Tanith, Erskine, Vex and Fletcher."

Valkyrie pulled Skulduggery out to watch the sun set and calm down a bit. What she did not expect to see was a rage infused Sanguine with an army of zombies behind him.

"I want Tanith back now!" Sanguine roared forcefully, "So you hand her over now, before things get ugly!"

"We are not going to give you Tanith." Skulduggery replied, calm, cool and collected.

"I second that!" Valkyrie yelled forcefully, fist bumping the air.

That was when they charged. Sanguine roared and lunged for Valkyrie, just as she heard the shop door open and everyone else appeared, Eddie included. They all immediately got into fighting stances. Eddie and Tanith pulling out their swords, Skulduggery his gun, and Valkyrie the weapon Skulduggery had , finally, gotten her, a stick.


	2. The fight

Sanguine lunged at Valkyrie, aiming at her head with his straight razor, but she blocked it with her stick and pushed the stick into his eyeball, bursting the jelly. He roared in pain and stepped back, ordering a crowd of zombies to partake in the fight.

Tanith and Eddie were standing back to back each thrusting, blocking and cutting off pieces of zombies with their swords. They were a great team, two of the most expert sword-fighters in the world.

A zombie lunged for Eddie, but Erskine pushed it out of the way, using a wall of air. Ghastly and Skulduggery were standing back to back with him and Vex.

Valkyrie was now fighting a group of five zombies, too caught up in her own battle to notice anyone else. She pulled a gun, which was magically enhanced so that it never ran out of bullets, out of her inside coat pocket and started shooting zombies in the leg so that they couldn't walk. Valkyrie was so busy shooting that she didn't notice the zombie with an axe behind her!

Suddenly, there was a whoosh of air from next to where the zombie was standing, followed by a small pop. Fletcher Renn roared in rage and hit the zombie over the head with a baseball bat. The zombie, slightly dazed, wobbled bit, and Fletcher took the axe from him, then split open his head with a mighty heave.

Valkyrie, having finished with her crowd of zombies, turned around and looked at him.

"What just happened?" She asked him, in her Irish accent.

"Ahh, nothing." He replied, waving his hand. "I only saved you from being killed by an axe-wielding zombie."

She jumped on him, hugging him ferociously.

"Thanks." She muttered, dusting herself off and resumed the fight.

When the fight had finished everyone went back inside, with a now less angry Skulduggery. They all sat down and Shudder finished his tale.

"Right then," Tanith said, breaking the silence, "Let's all make a pact. Since Eddie was framed, we are not to:

Hand him over to the authorities or

Let anyone know we know where he is.

However, we are to:

Make him feel comfortable around us and

Clear his name.

All in favour of this say eye."

Eyes filled the room and Tanith nodded triumphantly before sitting back down next to Ghastly.

They all made plans as to how to clear his name well into the night, and Valkyrie felt her eyelids beginning to drop. Before she knew it she was asleep, on Skulduggerys shoulder.

"Goodnight, Valkyrie." She heard Skulduggery murmur, before she drifted into the land of dreams.

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I LOVE ORGANIC COOKING SAUCE!**

**Spider-man never fails, slush-puppies with extra ice and stinging nettles ~ Lucilia Venom.**


End file.
